espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Firebrand Confederation
Introduction and Backstory: Firebrand Confederation is a small but growing resistance to the various warring factions that have been bringing instability to their homelands. (These people are sick of everyone's shit and are ready to retaliate.) Firebrand Confederation’s ranks are made up of soldiers and civilians from all over the world, united in the single cause of creating a stable and safe place in which to live. Not all of its members are soldiers - there are many doctors, scientists, engineers and other civilians who follow the ideals of the faction, some to an almost fanatical degree. After the collapse of the Mythos Initiative, many of it’s former members joined the Firebrand Confederation as more elite operatives and analysts, examining each faction, studying possible threats to the home base of Firebrand Confederation or any of it’s protected cities, and deploying strike teams to hinder or destroy them. The skills of combatants range from lowly inexperienced civilians picking up weapons to highly trained veterans, though the leaders of the faction try to make sure each soldier has some kind of combat training before sending them on missions. Troop Tiers: I--Agitators: Usually seen among rioters/protesters in civil unrest situations and uprisings (caused by the Agitators themselves). Mostly unarmed but it is possible to still see them lightly armed depending on weapon availability. * Weapons: Improvised Explosives and Pistols * Gear: '''Consists mainly of civilian grade equipment, clothing and face masks/sunglasses. * '''Vehicles: '''Any civilian acquirable vehicle is fair game, nothing military grade. * '''Training: Minor to no actual training. II--Irregulars: The basic and most common fighters of Firebrand's militia. More readily armed and trained, the Irregulars are composed of mostly civilian fighters with a few military veterans scattered among their ranks. * Weapons: Inherited from previous tear as well as gaining access to more heavier hitting weapons such as AK Type Rifles, Bolt Action Rifles, Submachine Guns, Shotguns, and Grenades/Flares. Light Machine Guns are also available, but rarely. * Gear: '''The same as the previous tier but they have access to ammo vests and military fatigues. * '''Vehicles: '''Civilian Vehicles converted into Technicals, Diesel Trucks, commandeered Enemy Vehicles, and Improvised Armoured Cars * '''Training: Ranges from military veterans to civilians with some formal training/combat experience. Guerilla Tactics, and Scouting/Information Gathering. III--Veterans: The most seasoned veteran fighters in the faction. Comprised of mostly military/police veterans, and crackshot civilian fighters. * Weapons: Higher Grade Firearms, Access to Weapon Attatchments(Optics/Grenade Launchers), Light Machine Guns, Mounted Weapons systems, Military Grade Sniper Rifles/DRMs, and Explosives(C4) * Gear: '''Standard Helmets, Body Armor, Protective Equipment, Gasmasks, more Military Style Clothing and less Civilian Clothing. * '''Vehicles: '''Helicopters, Armored Personnel Carriers, Troop Truck Transports, and Anti-Armor/Air/Infantry * '''Training: Battle Hardened and Marksmanship/Sniper Tactics, Organized Squad Tactics IV--Special Troops aka 'Spooks': The most highly trained and secretive troops who take orders from Command directly. They're used for enemy base infiltration, sabotage, and other covert missions. * Weapons: Specialized Firearms(Silenced, etc.), Near Future Devices(EMP Grenades, SEMTEX, Surveillance Drones). * Gear: '''Lightweight, Military Grade, and Stealth Oriented. * '''Vehicles: '''To Be Determined. * '''Training: Covert Operations, Computer Hacking, Information Extraction/Interrogation/Torture, Infiltration/Sabotage Tactics, Assassinations, and Captures V--Command: In charge of Firebrand's global operations and in direct control of the Spooks, not much else is known about them. * Weapons: Unknown * Gear: '''Unknown * '''Vehicles: '''Unknown * '''Training: UnknownCategory:Active Factions Category:Firebrand Confederation Category:Factions Category:V5 Factions